


I Wanna Do Bad Things to You

by swagnushammersmith



Series: 50,000 Words [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Halloween, Hangover, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Pining Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Hangovers are never fun.
Part of a line-up of stories written for NaNoWriMo





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote for NaNo, but it was in beta till last night. Thanks [agentmarvel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmarvel/pseuds/agentmarvel) for beta reading for me!

_November 1  
Tony Stark’s Residence_

 

Bucky woke up wondering who bludgeoned him with a thousand hammers.

 

On second thought, a thousand hammers would have felt better than this. He slammed his face back down to get cool relief from his pillow. He whined as the pillow offered no such relief, just warm agony to exacerbate his pounding headache.

 

Goddammit he shouldn’t have had so much to drink last night.

 

← ← ← 

 

_“And who the hell are you supposed to be?” Sam, clad in an Uncle Sam costume, asked Bucky._

_“Fuck you, dude,” Bucky replied, taking a drink of his beer. “I’m Billie Joe Armstrong. You know? The singer from Green Day?”_

_“This is Halloween, dude. If you’re gonna put on a costume, you gotta put in the effort.”_

_“I did put forth the effort!”_

_“Putting on your regular wardrobe and changing your hairstyle isn’t a costume, Bucky,” Natasha joked, walking up to them._

_“At least I’m not wearing the same costume as I have for the past three years, Sam,” Bucky said, turning back to Sam._

_“Shut up, I have fun with it.”_

_It was Tony Stark’s Annual Halloween Bash, and it was the last one before everyone graduated. Naturally, Tony had to go all-out this year. An elaborate set up of food, lights, a fog machine, professional DJ, and decorations took over his house._

 

→ → → 

 

Hungover bodies, red cups, and beer cans decorated Tony’s floor this morning. The severity of the situation wasn’t as bad as it could have been; Halloween took place on a Monday this year, so anyone that didn’t have class (or just didn’t care) were the ones lying in various places and positions throughout Tony’s house. Including Bucky, who luckily made it to the guest bedroom and on the bed. Passing out on the floor was a recipe for a sore as fuck body and more likely chance waking up choking on one’s own vomit.

 

He shifted his head and groaned as he forced himself to blink awake. The more he lifted his head, the more gravity fought him. 

 

“Ouch,” he grumbled. His vision began to focus directly below him, and-- that definitely was not a pillow. Apparently, he slept on top of someone for the whole night. His line of sight locked on the wearer’s novelty John Cena dog tags, and travelled upwards to their face, and-- Steve?!

 

← ← ←

 

_“Oh, damn, you see Steve’s costume?” Sam asked, slapping Bucky on the arm. Bucky hadn’t really been paying attention to anything around him at the moment, and was a bit jarred when Sam practically yelled._

_Nonetheless, he turned in the direction Sam was pointing, and-- well damn._

_Steve was across the room, talking to Natasha (decked out as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas), and was dressed as John Cena. Bucky didn’t understand the first thing about wrestling past the names of like, three wrestlers, but what he did understand was that Steve looked damn good in that tight-ass shirt._

_“Hey, Jesus of Suburbia, you’re drooling into your beer,” someone called from beside him. He was once again, jolted back into reality, and found that it was none other than Tony teasing him._

_“At least someone knows what the hell I’m supposed to be!” he laughed._

_“Shut up, Banksy Barnyard,” Sam teased. “Great party, by the way, Tony.”_

_“Thank you!” Tony said. “I’m glad the efforts aren’t going unnoticed. I’ve got great friends and great food and great drinks and amazing costumes here!” He dragged Sam and Bucky into an awkward group hug. “You guys are free to crash wherever tonight if you need to. Don’t hold back the party spirit!” Tony clearly was already a few drinks in._

_Sam and Bucky just thanked him, patted him on the back, and let him walk off somewhere else._

_“Hey guys,” another voice greeted from behind, taking Bucky by surprise yet again. He knew it was Halloween, but this was getting out of hand!_

_“What’s up, Steve? Dig the costume!” Sam said, and Bucky froze._

 

→ → →

 

How did he and Steve… how… what? Did they-- oh god. Bucky looked downwards in a panic. It appeared they did. Holy shit.

 

It was no secret in Bucky’s circle of friends that he was painfully pining after Steve from afar. And no matter how much Sam or Wanda or Natasha or anybody else prodded him to just go talk to Steve, Bucky just could not do that, because:

  * Just waltzing right up your crush and saying, “Hey, I like you!” is always easier in theory than in practice.
  * Even if it were somehow easy in practice, James Buchanan Barnes was not a man of direct approach. He had to be 100% sure of a situation before jumping into it. It would be easy for Sam and Natasha to just, dive into it and get a feel for the situation as they went. But that was not the way Bucky worked.
  * Steve was just so intimidating with how gorgeous he was with his stupidly stacked muscles and that stupid side part in his hair and that stupidly cute smile and GOD.
  * While Bucky was a grown-ass adult, he was sure that he would not live through the embarrassment if he confessed his feelings to Steve and got rejected, no matter how much people reassured him that Steve wasn’t the type to be a dick about turning somebody down.



 

And yet somehow Bucky was able to overcome all of this in one night, because here he was, wrapped in a still-sleeping Steve’s arms with a blanket haphazardly tossed over their naked bodies.

 

Christ.

 

← ← ← 

 

_Though the noise of the party, the shouts of Thor persistently demanding the deejay to play Alestorm’s cover of “Hangover” were apparent. Normally Bucky would be focused on the hilarity of the situation, but he was faced with something else entirely at the moment: Steve Rogers standing in front of him and looking fine as hell in his John Cena costume._

_“I’m uh, I’m gonna grab another beer!” he piped up nervously._

_“Have fun and be yourself,” Sam joked, patting him on the back. “Can you grab me one, too? I think I’m good for one more.”_

_“Sure pal,” Bucky said, before turning to Steve. “You want one, too?”_

_“I’m good right now,” Steve replied, holding up a still-full cup. “Thanks, though!”_

_Bucky nodded and turned to find the nearest cooler. He figured he could spend the time acquiring the drinks to think of something to talk about with Steve. Sadly, he found the drinks too quickly, and beelined right back to his friends. Sam graciously took the can from Bucky’s hand and carried on the conversation he picked up with Steve. Bucky just sighed as he cracked open his can. Goddamn, why did he have to be so awkward?_

→ → → 

 

Goddamn, Steve looked so peaceful and gorgeous, even with his hair messed up and in a hangover sleep. How did he do it?

 

And here Bucky found himself in a new dilemma. He was feeling uncomfortably hot and sweaty between that blanket thrown over them and being pressed up against Steve’s body and he wanted/needed to get a drink of water to usher out this hangover, but he didn’t want to move and disturb Steve from his sleep.

 

Was he really willing to suffer that much just so Steve could sleep comfortably a little longer?

 

Short answer: Yes. Long answer: Yes. Yes he was.

 

← ← ← 

 

_Once Tony found out about Steve’s costume, he insisted upon the entire party that every time the deejay played the John Cena theme song, or whenever someone shouted “AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!” that people had to take a drink. While the deejay favored actual Halloween tunes over wrestling theme music for the party, partygoers got overzealous with calling out the catchphrase every time they passed by Steve. And boy, did that do a number on Bucky’s sobriety._

_Sam had ducked out of the party around midnight since he had an exam the next day, so he only got to experience a little bit of the alcohol-fueled shenanigans based on an internet joke._

_How Bucky envied Sam. Somewhere between Sam’s departure and a half hour of non-stop shouting, his common sense was drowned out by alcohol. He could have just left with Sam, or just not indulged in the drinking game, but God he was too willing to suffer if it meant spending a bit more time with Steve._

_God, I’m an idiot, he thought. Also, goddammit Tony._

 

→ → → 

 

Steve shifted under Bucky, unconsciously tightening his grip on him before shifting his hand up to rub at his face. Bucky tensed with panic, unsure of what to do now. Before now, he could always keep his feelings about Steve under wraps when they were in the same room together. It was a simple (albeit painful) task. But this? There was no escaping this. No sir, Bucky was being pushed off the proverbial diving board, forced to dive in the pool that was a confession of his feelings to Steve. He was counting down the seconds until the inevitable big splash.

 

Steve slowly blinked his eyes open. Bucky simultaneously froze and felt his blood go up 100 degrees. Steve looked up at Bucky. And then--

 

“Morning,” Steve gently rasped out. He chuckled when he looked down and saw the clear evidence of their-- ahem-- activities last night. “Looks like we had fun last night.”

 

Wait, what?

 

← ← ← 

 

_Around 1:30, the party atmosphere calmed down. A few people were already passed out on the floor, blankets ceremoniously laid over their bodies._

_Bucky, Steve, and Natasha were peacefully sat on the couch, Bucky’s head on Nat’s lap._

_“God, I could just fall asleep like this,” Bucky slurred._

_“Well, that’s- hic!- that’s too bad,” Natasha said. “I need to pee, get up.”_

_Bucky whined as Natasha pulled him upwards from his comfortable spot on her lap. He had at least fifty pounds on her, but damn, was she strong. She pushed him away from her and hopped up to carefully stumble her way to the bathroom._

_Bucky whined again. “She’s so mean to meeeeeee.” Without missing a beat, Steve pulled him to lay into his lap without question, which took Bucky by surprise. He was too drunk to argue against it, however. “Thank you, Steven. At least you carrreeee.” He looked upwards from his new position to smile up at Steve._

_Steve was smiling back. “Did I ever tell you about,” he said, pausing to find words (a considerably more difficult task when under the influence of alcohol), “about how I had the huuuugest crush on Billie Joe Armstrong in high school?”_

_Why was Steve bringing that up all of a sudden? What did that have to do with anythi-- Oh wait, Bucky was dressed as Billie Joe, right… wait._

_“Oh yeah?” he said, stretching his arms above his head. “Why do you bring that up?”_

_“I mean, it’s just…” Steve paused to rub his hand behind his own head. “It’s just that your costume is reaaaallly good. You look just like Billie Joe, like, you could go up on stage with Green Day and no one would be able to tell the difference!”_

_“Oh yeah?” Bucky whispered. “Even you?” Steve just smirked in response. Well then._

_“You never said anything about my costume,” Steve said, tapping his hand on Bucky’s shoulder._

_Inhibition and common sense took a vacation from Bucky’s brain. “I don’t know jack shit about wrestling, but I’m sure you make for a really hot John Cena.”_

_“I’m sure I can teach you a thing or two about wrestling,” Steve said, winking._

_A blush creeped its way across Bucky’s face. “Oh my.”_

_Without another word, they both stood up from the couch, gaze unbreaking from each other. And then the next few moments were a blur._

_Bucky could distinguish one more instance of John Cena’s catchphrase being called out as they searched for a usable room. Next thing he knew, his back was slammed onto a bed and Steve was practically crushing him under the weight of his kisses and ohlordeverythingwasmovingsofast but fuck it if Bucky could give a damn about that. Drunk Bucky was going to take advantage of this opportunity and Sober Bucky could thank him later._

_Shirts were quickly discarded, and then Steve was kissing him again and rubbing down his sides and it was everything that Bucky could have ever asked for. He lifted his arms so that they wrapped around Steve, one hand trailing down his back and the other ungracefully burying itself in his hair. Steve groaned into Bucky’s mouth at the contact. He moved his kisses down Bucky’s jaw line, and stopping at his ear, where he left a few playful nibbles on the lobe._

_Bucky tightened his hold around Steve and giggled from one of his ticklish spots being stimulated. Steve didn’t let up, however, teasing his tongue around the area. He only shifted a little to move his hand to palm at Bucky’s cock through his tight jeans._

_“Oh Steve,” he breathed out with shivers trailing up his spine._

_“Yeah?” Steve whispered. He took more playful nibbles down Bucky’s neck, his shoulder, his collarbone, all the while not giving up the teasing motions of his hand over Bucky’s jeans._

_“Please, please,” Bucky whimpered._

_Steve gently shushed him before trailing kisses back up his neck. He let his hand slow over Bucky’s cock now, the other moving so that he could gently hook his forefingers under Bucky’s chin. He left a more gentle kiss on his lips, before whispering Bucky’s name._

_Bucky opened his eyes, drinking in the wonderful sight of Steve Rogers over him. “Yeah?”_

_“Promise me that if anything gets to be too much to handle, you’ll let me know, okay?”_

_Bucky was sure that anything that happened up to this point was already too much to handle, but it was also not enough and he wanted more. He waited far too long for this moment, and here the universe was providing this gift unto him now. He wanted Steve to know how much he wanted this far too much to just stop it because he couldn’t handle it. If his body were to implode from overload, he’d be glad it was at the hands of Steve Rogers. He wanted to convey all of this to Steve, but his ability to form words was fogged in the haze of alcohol and want. So he just nodded, and then Steve got to work._

_Kisses and bites were trailed down Bucky’s torso, and briefly teased above the line of his jeans before Steve unzipped them and dragged them down to his knees, along with his underwear. Bucky hissed at the feeling of the cool air on his cock, and groaned when Steve wasted no time in taking him in his mouth. It was like coming home._

_Bucky wasn’t sure if he was just that worked up or if it had been too long or if he felt like time was moving too quickly, but it did not take long for his orgasm to take over. And Steve guided him through it, his hums around Bucky’s cock a grounding force. He gripped at Steve’s hair, shuddering out his pleasure._

_And he had no time to collect himself, as Steve crawled upward to kiss Bucky again, this time with slow, gentle passion._

_“Was that good?” Steve asked between kisses._

_“Yeah,” Bucky replied with a smile. “Now it’s your turn.”_

_Steve turned to lie on his back while Bucky pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Steve’s shorts came off soon after, and Bucky lied himself against Steve. His hand found Steve’s cock, but he never broke eye contact with him. He played with different motions, moving his hand gently at first, teasing the shaft with light touches, and then moving up and down mercilessly, and then back again.’’_

_“Mmmmmmmfuck,” Steve moaned. He reached up to hold Bucky by the jaw, and leaned up to kiss him. Bucky could tell that Steve was close, from the desperation in his kisses, and the thrusts into his hand as he worked his cock. Steve came into his hand soon after, and Bucky gave him one more kiss._

_“Good?” he whispered._

_“Yeah,” Steve said. One more kiss, and then they fell in the comforting hold of sleep and of each other's’ arms._  
→ → → 

 

“Do you regret last night?” Bucky asked, his head in his hands. He was fully dressed now, sitting on the bed, avoiding looking at Steve as he was getting dressed. Even with Steve’s suggestive words earlier, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by the whole ordeal. “I won’t blame you at all if you do. Because I get it, we were drunk, mistakes happen, and-”

 

“I don’t regret a thing,” Steve interrupted while he pulled his shirt down over his torso.

 

Bucky looked up in surprise. “What?”

 

“I mean, I wish I could remember more of last night, but,” Steve leaned down and cupped Bucky’s face in his hand, “it was something I was waiting for for a while.” 

 

Bucky stuttered. All of that pining…. All of that time he spent over thinking… He felt really stupid.

 

“I do thank our good ol’ friend alcohol for helping us out, but maybe we could try that sober sometime?”

 

“Oh my god,” Bucky whispered. “You fucking dork. I-” Bucky started to laugh, as he pulled Steve back down on top of him to kiss him. They laid there, kissing lazily-- until a knock on the bedroom door interrupted them.

 

“If you’re still alive in there, you can help with cleaning up my house! Please and thank you.”

 

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances before chuckling and getting up. They could continue this later.

**Author's Note:**

> sits in the burning building that is my country sipping tea pretending everything is fine
> 
>  
> 
> [Screech at me on Tumblr. I'll screech back within three to five business days.](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
